Such machining units, especially welding cells, have been known from practice. They are used for the multistep machining of workpieces, especially of parts or complete bodies of motor vehicles. The unit comprises a plurality of machining stations with robots and has, in addition, at least one turning station, which has at least two work stations for carrying out different operations simultaneously. The turning station is designed in practice as a turntable.